Freezer
"That sorta stuff happens commonly around here... Oh, there's another one that might come out tonight. Listen, I really don't know what they were thinking when that guy was made. He may look funny, but I can personally assure you, for a guy like you or me, he's a living nightmare... Using the term 'living' rather vaguely" -Phone Guy describing Freezer Freezer. An animatronic of an unknown creature. While most, including the Phone Guy, theorize he is a Lizard-based animatronic, his strange appearance suggests otherwise. He is often mistaken for a woman, though he is very much a male. Personality Freezer is a cold-hearted, diabolical, manipulative killer with no sense of mercy, or any regard of what his enemy could be dealing with. He demands upmost respect from everybody he meets, otherwise, he'll attempt to kill them, which he almost always succeeds at. He's very sadistic, willing to do whatever it takes to do something, even if that means the killing of an entire kingdom just for more land. Given his attitude, it's a surprise that anyone could or would like him, though apparently, there are a few people that he treats with a little more respect than others. Even worse is that Freezer leads an organization known as the Animatronic Trade Association. Normally, this wouldn't be so bad, however, Freezer trades animatronics to others as slaves, just so he can make some money off it. Freezer is very violent, if one were to challenge him to a duel, he would always accept, even if his opponent was several times more powerful than he was. Due to this, he's also very cocky, and is sure that he can win anything, no matter the situation. During the Kingdoms series, Freezer is the king of the Animatrading Kingdom. He keeps his personality from the original series, and is known to many as The Mad King, a name that he certainly lives up to. He once slaughtered a village full of innocent people because they didn't know what he wanted, and he assumed they didn't want to tell him. He's also very quick to jump to conclusions, supported by the statement above, and is very impatient. If he has the chance to do something, he'll do it immediately, even if it would mean missing out on something greater if he were to have waited. Overall, Freezer is very cruel, sadistic and pretty much the definition of evil. How one would even want to follow in his footsteps, will be left for historians to decide. Appearance Freezer's body structure resembles that of a Lizard, yet his appearance on said structure is anything but. His entire body is white with various points (Namely the top of his head, shoulders and kneecaps) have a strange purple part, looking like an orb sticking out of the part. Freezer is very skinny, with his suit barely able to cover his endoskeleton underneath. His eyes are purple and whenever you stare at them, you'd get a feeling of dread. His Kingdom appearance looks very similar to his normal one, with just a crown atop his head. This crown has many, many jewels around it, much outclassing the look of the other kingdom's crowns. Freezer holds a staff in his left hand, which he may use to fight, cast spells, or something similar. He is also very skilled in both swords and lances, which he occasionally wields, though they aren't seen on his main design at all. Backstory Freezer was created during the final outing of Freddy's. Fazbear Entertainment wanted an animatronic character that would appeal to the new generation of children, and even to the old generation of children, who would have grown up by this time. Freezer's original draft is the design used, even though a much more family-friendly version was created, the wrong plans were sent to the animatronic designer, causing Freezer's look today. When originally introduced, Freezer hated all the other animatronics who paid him either no attention or respect, which caused him to form the organization known as the Animatronic Trade Association. The original goal of this group was for the animatronics that disliked Freezer to be mildly tampered with, so that they would have no more thoughts, and sold as slaves to other animatronics that could stand Freezer's presence. Eventually, Freezer started to enjoy hurting the other animatronics, especially the ones that caused him annoyance. The Animatronic Trade Association was officially created and accepting members after one day, where Freezer was finally able to capture and erase the memory of the franchise's mascot, Freddy Fazbear. Unfortunately for Freezer, the company started to go downhill after that. With Freddy not being able to do shows during the day, the pizza chain had gradually started to lose more and more customers, and as such, money. This caused Freezer to become more and more bored with each passing day, until the place finally closed down. When it did, Freezer took the chance to escape and leave for a better life somewhere else, but that's not very easy when you look nothing like a human, so Freezer had to lie his way past a lot of things in order to build the perfect life for himself. But, he didn't do all of this before leaving one final gift to Fazbear Entertainment, a Phantom appearing in the final chance the franchise had, Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Freezer, along with the other members of the Animatronic Trade Association, had disappeared during the events of Fazbear's Fright, with the Phantom Animatronics there taking their place. Freezer, however, had built a kingdom to the far, far west of the world known as the Animatrading Kingdom, based on his original group. After building the castle, the members, through either fear or sheer force, most likely not respect, all voted Freezer to be their king. When he became the king, he was nicknamed "The Mad King" by various other sources, though this is going a bit far into the timeline. After all... None of the other kingdoms even know of the Animatrading Kingdom's existence... or at least, none of them can remember it... Relationships Canon Animatronics Freezer hates every single one of the Canon Animatronics, due to them disregarding him as soon as he was brought into the franchise. He was able to wipe almost all of their memories, the only exception being Chica's, who was able to escape from him every time he tried to catch her, exactly how is unknown. If he were to see them again, he would break out a full on war with them in an instant. Cutting Crew The Cutting Crew are always there to attempt to foil Freezer's plans, it seems. While they have liberated many a slave from his grasp, he is always there to return them to their "Rightful owners". He's made many attempts to erase the memory of a member of the Crew, but, as a sort of running gag, he is always stopped by something, and it's never even the Crew that stops him. Golden Toy Foxy Freezer and Golden Toy Foxy are pretty decent friends. GTF gives Freezer the respect he desires... Most of the time, while Freezer returns some of that respect... while most of the respect he should be returning goes to his head and makes him slightly more insane than he already is... if that's even possible. Withered Jack 2.0 (Golden Toy Foxy 2.0) Unlike GTC's original incarnation, Freezer is pretty big enemies with GTC 2.0. Exactly why is unknown, but it's assumed that GTC 2.0 doesn't give Freezer the "respect" he deserves, and we all know how much Freezer loooves his respect... Freezer is very violent towards GTC 2.0, as he is with all his enemies. Icy the Eagle Icy is one of the few animatronics that Freezer actually has a some respect for. He finds humor in her traitorous attitude, and she treats him like an idol at times. Also their names are both based on the cold. That's not even part of the relationship, I just put it here to make this section longer. Zarbon and Dodoria These two minor characters are the generals of Freezer's army. At times, Zarbon can question Freezer's actions, though he is quickly reassured by Dodoria that Freezer knows best. Dodoria is extremely loyal to Freezer for an unknown reason, though it's assumed that Freezer, like the rest of his army, tampered with Dodoria's circuits to make it think differently. As stated above, Zarbon is also rather loyal to Freezer, though sometimes questions his intentions. Freezer does not know about this, however, because Zarbon knows that if he did, Zarbon would be executed for treachery. Rather ironic, considering Freezer usually enjoys treachery. (Want one of your characters to have a relationship with Freezer? Comment down below, but remember, it has to make sense!) Trivia * Freezer is, quite obviously, heavily based on the character Frieza from Dragon Ball Z, who, in Japan, is also named Freezer. * He represents the deadly sin "Pride" * He has no quotes yet, because the creator has literally never roleplayed as him before, expect it to be updated soon! Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics